Beneath the Stars
by lallla
Summary: *Oneshot!*Sora & Matt meet on the roof everynight They talk about love, who Sora tells matt to tell the girl he loves her and he does.


*Beneath the stars*  
  
Sora quietly came out of her window and slowly climbed the roof. A blanket was set there and two pillows resting there. Yamato was there on her roof watching the stars twinkle. He noticed her staring and smiled at her. He was lying there with his arms underneath his head. Sora carefully approached and joined him.  
  
"The stars are very pretty tonight." Sora whispered audibly to him. Matt tilted his head to see her illuminated face.  
  
"They sure are." He replied referring to something else. Sora looked at him.  
  
"Yama, have you ever felt something for someone?" She asked. Yamato looked at her in the eye then at the stars.,  
  
"Yeah, I have. Actually I am." He replied. Sora felt tears in her eyes.  
  
"What is it feel like? You know, love?" She asked quietly. Matt smiled.  
  
"It's like flying. It's when you're so afraid to fall but you know you won't. It's a wonderful feeling." He replied with happiness. Sora felt those tears again.  
  
"Does she love you back?" Matt's smile faded.  
  
"I don't know. I've never told her how I felt. I'm just so afraid to lose her. Everything's perfect with her now, why ruin it?" He replied quietly. Sora nodded.  
  
"You know what? I think you should tell her. You never now until you try." She replied. Matt looked at her. He saw her unshed tears yet had a choice not to tell her.  
  
"Ok. I'll tell her later." She smiled.  
  
"What is she like?" She asked again.  
  
"Who?" He asked. Sora looked at him.  
  
"You know! The girl you like!" She said laughing. Matt nodded.  
  
"Well, she's quite wonderful. She's friendly; she's athletic, beautiful and generous. She always puts others first and she's quite sexy." He described laughing when he said 'sexy'. Sora smiled as tears slowly fell.  
  
"She seems perfect." She said sadly. Matt shook his head.  
  
"No she's not. She's clueless." He said smiling. Sora raised an eyebrow.  
  
"What do you mean?" She asked while watching a shooting star pass by.  
  
"I've liked her since we were twelve; I'm such an obvious person. I still can't figure out why she still doesn't know up to now." He said in disbelief. Sora felt she was choking on her tears.  
  
"Well, I hope you tell her soon." She said briefly. She stood up afraid he'd see her like this.  
  
'I can't he doesn't like me.' She thought sadly. Yamato, startled by her sudden movement stood up as well. Yamato gripped her wrist before she could leave.  
  
"Let go, Yamato." She sobbed. Matt's face was full of worry.  
  
"Are you crying?" He asked in disbelief. Sora refused to face him as she shook her head.  
  
"Then why won't you look at me?" He asked irritated. Sora looked at  
him. Her crimson eyes were filled with tears.  
  
"Can you let go now?" She asked showing her vulnerability. Yamato  
shook his head.  
  
"Not until you tell me what's wrong." He said sternly.  
  
"No, I don't want to!" She exclaimed. She tried to run but Yamato held her back making her almost fall. Yamato caught her and held her tightly.  
  
"Please let me go Matt." She whispered in his embrace. Yamato shook his head again.  
  
"You're going once I do what you wanted me to do." He replied letting  
her go a bit. Sora did not run but watched him. He looked in to her  
eyes and smiled.  
  
"Sora, I like you no, I love you." He whispered. Sora grew surprised and could not reply.  
  
'Me? I'm the girl he likes? Is this possible? All those years I've been with him and I never noticed?'  
  
Questions filled her head yet the only reply she could give was a kiss. A sweet gentle kiss. Their first kiss. The stars, the roof the tears soon disappeared as they felt that they were the only thing there. Stopping, Sora looked at Matt.  
  
"Does that mean you like me too?" Matt asked. Sora shook her head making Matt nervous.  
  
"It means that I love you." She said smiling. Matt smiled and kissed her again. Sora retreated after a while.  
  
"What do you mean clueless?! And sexy?!!!! Are you hentai?!" She yelled. Matt just smiled.  
  
"Just shut up and kiss me." He said placing his lips on hers. She smiled. It all happened on that perfect night, beneath the stars.  
  
*End* **************************************************************************** ******* To tell you the truth this is my first one shot. Thanks for reading and Hoped you liked that. I don't know what came over me but I just did this in thirty minutes. IF you want a sequel tell me so. Hope you liked it. Review  
  
-l*z 


End file.
